


Candlelight

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Era, Caring Sebastian, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: After a long and stressful Christmas, Ciel is desperate for a moment of relaxation. Sebastian is more than willing to provide.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> A Late Christmas fic about late Christmas dinners. I hope everyone enjoys this, sorry I didn't have one for the 25th! <3

The seventh chime of the clock rang out as Sebastian stepped through the manor's opulent main entrance.

He was instantly bathed in warmth, the heat emanating from the fireplace vastly different from the icy chill residing on the other side of the door, where snow still fell and the wind steadily grew colder. The temperature never truly bothered the demon, in fact, he could hardly feel it at all when treading through over a foot of powdery snow, but the change was drastic enough for him to notice the slightest shift in temperature as his polished oxfords clicked across the checkered floors of marble.

The butler ascended the grand stairs, his appearance as pristine as ever despite the tiny flecks of snow melting into his obsidian locks. His steps were muffled by the sapphire rug he followed along the labyrinth-reminiscent hallway, a fact he was glad for as it gave him a chance to study the scenery from the nearest vaulted window without his alerting his master of his presence.

The stars and moon were nowhere to be seen, blotted out by thick clouds and large snowflakes, and each barren tree was coated in a thick sheet of frost. Had the grounds been void of flourishing hellebores and the occasional prints from wandering hares, it would have almost reminded him of home; frigid, barren, dark. But unlike Hell, the frozen garden he gazed upon was hewn from years of daylight and careful tending--it was resilient and still very much alive, patiently awaiting its time to return to full glory with the distant arrival of spring.

Noticing the tiniest beacon of light shining from a large glass structure opposite of the courtyard, the ghost of a smirk tugged at Sebastian's lips. The evening was set and everything was going to plan, now all that was left to do was gather his young master.

Three crisp knocks echoed against the mahogany door, and before he could even announce his arrival, he was hastily cut-off by a less than pleased call of, "Enter, Sebastian. I already know who it is, you don't have to verbally announce yourself everytime you come to the study."

With an amused chuckle, Sebastian pushed the door open, arriving at his master's desk before it could fully click shut behind him. It seemed his lord was a bit snippy this evening, though it was to be expected. After hosting a gala on Christmas Eve and spending both Christmas Day and the following evening at the Midford's estate--at his aunt's 'request', he was bound to be irritable and desperate for any time alone he could possibly grasp before New Year's Eve.

"I apologize, my lord. It is customary to announce yourself before barging in uninvited; I thought you would appreciate it, but I shall refrain from doing so in the future."

Perched behind his desk with a paper in hand and his empty teacup abandoned just beside his left elbow, Ciel finally looked up. His expression was neutral, despite his agitated tone, but his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as he set aside the page he grasped with a sigh. "It's fine…"

Taking his master's dismissive tone as neither an invitation nor rejection of his company, Sebastian strode nearer without word, his sharp eyes easily catching the numbers on the discarded parchment. He gave a quiet, 'tsk'. "My, my, you're still working at such a late hour? I would have expected you to take a break by now, given that it's still the holiday season."

With a small stretch to relax muscles tensed from hours of idleness, Ciel leaned back in his chair's velvet cushion. "You do realize that it is necessary to review your sales when you own a company, yes? Though the newest holiday traditions may have helped inspire designs, and in turn, boost sales, I cannot allow the same holiday to impede my work."

The shrewd young man's words left no place for objections, and the finality behind them was enough to convince Sebastian to keep his lips sealed on the subject. He wouldn't speak of his master's incapability to relax, nor of his tendency to avoid the company of others at all costs, though he did suppose his lord had an ideal way of escaping the gradually expanding reaches of his servants' wild antics… "Indeed, I do realize that, my lord. Do forgive my presumption," the demon crooned, his arms folded neatly behind his back 

"You mentioned sales, how are they?"

"Far better than last year," the earl replied, a triumphant smirk growing as he extended the paper to his butler. "Funtom has single-handedly crushed its competitors. I should think it will be considered the top toy and confectionary company to ever exist in England once the holiday has passed."

Carefully scanning over the steep rise in sales since the last holiday season, Sebastian's brows rose. "Only in England? Perhaps you should consider aiming higher, my lord. The branches in India and France are doing quite well--by spring, the demand for new products may be more than you can handle."

A sly grin replaced Sebastian's placid expression when his words got the reaction he desired from his master. He had no aim to make the earl's evening worse, but where was the fun if he failed to get at least a small rise out of him? He looked rather charming when he was vexed.

"I can handle it just fine," the earl snapped, snatching the offered paper with an annoyed 'tch'. He set it aside as his single visible eye narrowed. "Have you only come here to antagonize me or do you have a better reason for disturbing me?"

"Why, of course not, my lord. How could you ever think such a thing?" Sebastian asked innocently, regarding the boy with a warmth unbefitting of a demon.

How strange it was that he could feel such fondness, especially for a mortal… But he found that his feelings could not be denied; not now, as he stared into that fiery sapphire eye--not yesterday, when he found himself buried betwixt the boy's silken thighs.

"I've known you for nearly a decade, Sebastian. I know exactly what to _think_ of you, even if I don't always know what to expect," Ciel replied, propping his chin against his knuckles as he gazed expectedly at his butler. "Well?"

"Dinner is ready, I have come to escort you," the demon answered, rounding the desk to offer his hand to the young man.

The earl stared at the palm, giving the devil an incredulous stare even as he accepted his hand. "Escort me? I believe I know where my own dining hall is, Sebastian."

"I'm aware, but dinner is a bit different tonight." Easily pulling the nobleman from his wingback chair, the immortal led him downstairs, stopping just before the elaborately carved door. He retrieved his master's overcoat from the nearby coat hook, draping the ebony cloak around the boy with no complaint. Its strap closure was secured and its grey, fur-lined hood was pulled over Ciel's chalcedony locks before the door was opened, leaving the earl shivering faintly as the first kiss of icy wind met his alabaster cheeks.

"I'm beginning to doubt that you said 'dinner'. Where are we going?" Ciel questioned, jaw clenched tightly in an effort to muffle the chattering of his teeth. Sable gloves were slipped over his trembling fingers when Sebastian halted beside him, and soon after, a warm hand was settled on his wool-swathed back, gently nudging him towards the faint shine of glass not so far away.

Sebastian could only chuckle and smooth out a wrinkle in the dark fabric beneath his hand. "Patience, young master. You'll see soon enough." 

Ciel heaved a frustrated sigh, but true to Sebastian's word, he soon realized where they were going.

As their steps slowed before ceasing altogether, the glow of one-hundred candles came into view, reflecting golden prisms from the arboretum's pristine glass. Snow dusted the edges of its panes, just as it was sprinkled across the surrounding trees and shrubs, but when Sebastian turned the knob to grab them access, it wasn't frozen shut, nor were the plants wilting from the icy temperature.

It was _warm_.

Ciel could only gape in awe as he was led inside and was instantly met by the sight of a single table in the center of the room, surrounded by tallow candles, helleborus petals, and tiny sprigs of holly. The white cloth draped over it was hewn from the softest lace, bearing a clear vase of white roses at its center and a red serviette of the finest silk beside an elegant plate.

His overcoat was easily slipped from his narrow shoulders and hung carefully beside the door, revealing his berry-hued coat as he took his seat at the insistence of his butler's beckoning palm.

"What exactly is this for?" Ciel questioned, tranquility heavy in his tone and relaxed posture as he revelled in the gentle, halcyon glow swathing him.

"I thought you may enjoy a change of scenery. You've had no chance to truly relax since the holidays began, and since you didn't seem to enjoy the season at all, I thought this may make up for it," Sebastian explained, taking the seat opposite of his master.

He exuded a stunningly peaceful aura, void of malice or manipulation in this rare moment, despite the playful tone he took when he spoke again. "I must say, I find it interesting that you detest the presence of other humans, but willingly offer your favor to a devil. I won't complain, of course, but it's quite fascinating."

Folding his hands upon the table in front of him in a uniquely refined manner, Ciel gave a haughty huff. "They are a nuisance, not only do they waste my time, but I'm obligated to play host to everyone with the smallest of ties to my family to keep up appearances." The nobleman made an annoyed sound before continuing. "Parties and holiday gatherings are tedious--unlike you, they do nothing to aid me in my goals. I have no desire to socialize with any of them. I would rather my free time be spent reading or fucking, if not making progress on my revenge or creating new Funtom products."

With a laugh at his master's brash language, something he'd grown used to in their most private moments, Sebastian reached out to seize Ciel's hand. Two quick tugs freed the boy of his thickest gloves and his butler's lips immediately found purchase along his knuckles, peppering small kisses along the soft flesh as he addressed the boy. "Always the lone wolf… But fear not, my lord, Christmas has already passed, and New Year's Eve will soon join it. Then you are free of holidays again until Valentine's Day, and I'm sure I can find a way to make you enjoy that particular day."

"I look forward to the end of this season and its expectations…" Ciel sighed, eyes lighting up soon after as Sebastian's following words sank in. A flirtatious smirk curled his lips. "Can you now? Who's to say that I'm not expected to spend Valentine's Day with my fiancée?"

"Because you're already spending it with your _mate_. And your mate doesn't share, my darling," the demon purred, bringing goosebumps to the base of Ciel's neck as the boy shivered excitedly.

The mortal's left hand tingled when obsidian shadows twisted and curled affectionately around his fourth finger, reminding him of their newest bond when he met fond, lycoris eyes.

"I would call you possessive, but I can't seem to grasp the concept of sharing either," Ciel teased, poking at the blue halo of flames surrounding Sebastian's own ring finger.

"I'm pleased to hear that," Sebastian crooned, though he was quickly distracted when he remembered the excellently prepared meal growing cold before his master. "Ah, I had almost forgotten. I've prepared a holiday feast for you since you had no time to dine last night during the party." Gesturing toward the plate of various foods, from salmon steaks dressed with a rich hollandaise sauce, to mince pies and plum pudding, Sebastian watched as interest sparked in the earl's expression.

Though he would deny it year after year, the immortal being knew just how fond Ciel was of Christmas dinner. He did suspect that the boy's favor for the traditional holiday meal stemmed from his desire for any connection to his life before losing his family, but that changed nothing about the fact that he enjoyed it.

"It smells quite nice," Ciel admitted reluctantly, his cheeks flushing brightly when a growl from his stomach seemed to agree with his words. The food smelt positively exquisite… He raised his fork, cutting a piece of salmon steak before raising it to his lips in a manner he hoped didn't seem overly eager. But a mere second before it met his tongue, sating his curiosity on if the meal tasted as good as it smelt, his butler's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Ah, before you dine, it seems I have forgotten one thing…"

"And what is that?" Ciel asked hesitantly, slowly lowering his fork as his eyes followed the finger pointing above him. He could only huff a quiet laugh when he noticed what Sebastian gestured to. There, strung from a crimson ribbon dangling from the ceiling high above, dangled an emerald ball of mistletoe.

"Why am I not surprised…?" Ciel sighed, shaking his head as a cheeky smile spread across the demon's lips. The mirth was contagious, and within mere seconds, he found himself fighting a small grin of his own.

"I couldn't resist," Sebastian chuckled, reaching out to delicately stroke his master's cheek. How he adored its softness; it felt so very similar to brushing his digits along the smoothest of velvets.

"Well, this set-up is rather nice, so I suppose you do deserve a reward," the earl hummed, admiring the light and joyous aura ensconcing Sebastian. Unlike the annoyance he felt towards his guests' jubilance during the holidays, seeing Sebastian that way made him feel calm, as if nothing else mattered in that very moment. And it didn't. All that mattered was the smirk on his lover's lips and the playful twinkle in his eyes that lured Ciel nearer.

His fingers sank into Sebastian's vantablack tresses, weaving through their endless darkness, and as the candles' soft light reflected from the slickness of Sebastian's lips, that tantalizing shine was all it took for Ciel to close the gap between them.

Strawberry lips pushed and pulled like calm ocean waves, shifting slowly, fluidly--always in perfect tandem with the beat of their hearts and the stroke of their hands.

Sebastian's fingers caressed along Ciel's jaw as the boy's fingers threaded deeper into his hair, keeping one another locked in place as tongues met and lingered like the desperate touch of long-lost lovers.

They kissed until Ciel was breathless, his cheeks rosy and pupils blown when they finally parted. His eyepatch was untied and left to fall to the ground, revealing a sea of violet and azure when he met the burning depths of amaranth eyes.

"Though I may be a bit late saying it… Happy Christmas, young master," Sebastian breathed, pulling away after one more quick peck.

With his fond gaze still trained on the demon, the earl couldn't resist the tiniest of smiles as he reclaimed his fork. And as he glanced to the snowy skies beyond the glass walls and took the first bite, Ciel returned the sentiment. "Happy Christmas, Sebastian."

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me things, request fics, tell me to stop writing so many pointless drabbles, etc.  
> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
